Set Wars
Rising Tempers The Set Wars began in 2500, when news that the UNSC was planning to colonize Set, and more specifically the Nemphthys Valley, was heard by the planet's inhabitants. First informed by his Advisors, Abdul Muntaqin was outraged. He had a meeting of nations to deliberate but the UNSC did not recognize Set as an actual government, seeing as how it's inhabitants had settled there unauthorized and unofficially. In frustration, Abdul began to organize the armies of Set under him for what he anticipated as an invasion by the UNSC. This came to fruition when, on June 8th, UNSC colony ships escorted by naval warships entered the planet's orbit. Carl Patterson, commander of the UNSC forces over Set, was authorized to give a warning to the people of Set. This statement angered Muntaqin even further. Now, instead of a feeling of conflict, Muntaqin knew that there would be a fight; there would have to be if the UNSC wanted to throw him from his home. 25 hours later, the UNSC began to demolish the city of Anubis. The citizens of Anubis were commanded by Muntaqin to stand their ground in the city or face the accusation of treason. Unfortunately, the UNSC thought that the Anubis citizens left as the streets were empty. Stricken by fear, the Anubis citizens decided to flee with only 500 people being killed. What resulted was the imprisonment of 2,000 people and a massive mobilization of Muntaqin's forces. 2500 First Assault of Anubis Date:'''June 8th - June 11th '''Location: Anubis Summary: The First Assault of Anubis was Set's first attempt to remove the UNSC from the planet. Forces from the SAW aswell as volunteers were armed to the teeth and unleashed upon a UNSC ground outpost in Anubis. What resulted in a massive firefight with Set warriors and angry civilians firing into UNSC forces. The UNSC had a steady defense, gunning down rebels with chainguns and pinning down the bulk of SAW soldiers. With UNSC reinforcements coming in, the SAW was forced to retreat from Anubis. Result: Muntaqin was forced to evacuate from Anubis along with his forces. As the UNSC reinforced it's defenses, Carl Patterson was able to witness the fear mongering techniques and propaganda that Mantuqin had used even before the UNSC arrived. Feeling sympathy for the civilians, Patterson was able to convince his superiors in speaking with UN leaders. The meetings allowed the Set natives to stay on the planet and the UNSC began rebuilding Anubis though they would still bring Set into conquest. Battle for Outpost 117 Date: June 13th - June 20th Location: Isis Mountains Summary: SAW scouts of the 40th Infantry Division were able to discover discover a blind spot to the UNSC's Outpost 117. Outpost 117 was a major base for the UNSC, providing intelligence to surrounding troops in the area. The scouts immediately brought their discovery to Ahmad Jabar, commander of the 40th Infantry Division. Jabar figured that if he could exploit the weakness in defenses and take Outpost 117, he could cripple UNSC ground forces in the area. He organized two squads of Ghosts to get inside of the base and disrupt defenses and communications for the outpost for the time aswell as killing as many UNSC forces as possible. The two squads managed to get into the base, kill the man in charge, and destroy the main communications tower. This allowed Jabar to send in 700 troops to slaughter most of the UNSC forces there with weak opposition. Survivors of the base attack were able to relay information to UNSC forces which resulted in a massive retaliation strike. Result: The UNSC were able to retake Outpost 117 and were able to capture Ahmad Jabar. Suffering a second loss, Muntaqin, forced by frustration, planned for a single, crippling strike against the UNSC. AZRAEL Crisis Date: August 2nd - October 1st Location(s): Al-Qakat, Al-Janamat Summary: Near the desert town of Al-Qakat, the UNSC established a large base. The citizens of Al-Qakat who have grown quite fond of the UNSC forces have been providing the UNSC with intelligence in return for protection from Muntaqin. In June, Mantuqin found out about this and also learned of a UNSC base erected there. The base was said to house over 5,000 UNSC marines, 200 tanks, and 50 gunships. Muntaqin had is greatest strategists think of a plan to attack the base but after the Battle for Outpost 117, decided to attack the base with their AZRAEL weapon against. Beginning construction in 2549, the AZRAEL was said to unleash massive damage. On August 2nd, two UNSC ships went to Al-Qakat to supply the small village; this was the day that Muntaqin chose to fire the weapon. The resulting attack caused the complete destruction of one frigate, severe damage to another, the destruction of Al-Qakat and the UNSC base, and the deaths of 3,000, most of which were civilians. The same happened near Al-Janamat, another small desert town only this time, significantly more UNSC forces were lost. Result: This action infuriated many, mostly those native to Set. The firing on such a weapon on a civilian village was seen as completely unnecessary and caused Muntaqin to lose much of his support in the fight against the UNSC. Many people in SAW were no longer fighting for Mantuqin but were more concerned with keeping eachother alive. Others were still die hard loyal and viewed the AZRAEL attack as merely wiping out enemies and traitors. The UNSC increased it's forces and prepared to completely annihilate Muntaqin's regime. Operation: CHOKEHOLD Date: August 5th - November, 19th Location: Upuaut Plains, Isis Mountains, Nephthys Valley Summary: Operation: CHOKEHOLD was the UNSC's attempt at finding the AZRAEL, destroying it, and crippling the SAW. They succeeded and found where the AZRAEL was being kept, a SAW base in the Upuaut Valley. After AZRAEL was destroyed, the UNSC began phase 2 of their plan began and started tracking down SAW bases and annihilating them. This cost SAW much of their forces and severely crippled their military. It became even worse when the UNSC attacked the Jibrial Shipyard, the construction sight of what little ships SAW had. This caused SAW to lose nearly every vessel they had. Operation: CHOKEHOLD ended in November 19th with much of SAW devastated. Result: In desperation, SAW planned one final attack on the UNSC, retargeting the city of Anubis. They also prepared their armored divisions to attack the UNSC ground forces. Second Assault of Anubis Date: December 15th - December 30th Location: Anubis Summary: Angered about the steady losing streak that SAW has been haveing, Muntaqin decides to gather his greatest strategists and generals and lead an attack against the UNSC himself. He organizes a vast amount of his forces and prepares for an attack to retake the city. He demands that Muhyi Al Din Kamal, one of Muntaqin's greatest advisors and general, to lead infantry against the cities north defenses even though Kamal knows that it is a horrible idea. He commands Gabriel Kazaq to command gunships into the city's western defenses. Muntaqin himself plans to attack the northern defenses with tanks. For many freezing days and nights, SAW bombards the city defenses until Muntaqin is able to break through the northern defenses. In a strategic move, he advances slowly, keeping attention at a minimum. Kazaq's gunships are the next to make it through, attacking Pelicans in the airspace above Anubis. The attention shifts to these two groups and Kamal is finally able to break through, though with tired men. In an attempt to end the assault quickly, UNSC forces call upon ships which begin bombarding some of the areas of the city heavily reoccupied by SAW. In an attempt to save lives, Kamal pulls back, trying to keep MAC rounds from his men and possibly civilians. Kazaq has lost nearly all of his gunships and is second to pull out. Muntaqin is the last to leave, barely making it out of the city after his tank divisions suffer heavy losses. Result: SAW loses more than a third of their entire military, forcing them to begin a momentary cease fire and continue the war using guerilla tactics. The UNSC is also weakened by this assault but not enough to lose Anubis. Muntaqin's pointless lack of safety for himself and his troops causes him to come out of favor with even more people. Muntaqin goes into hiding after an attempted assassination by a disgruntled civilian. 2501 Battle of Isis Date: January 3rd - January 15th Location: Isis Mountains Summary: With their forces scattered, SAW forces attempted to regroup and prepare to counter the UNSC's crushing strikes against them. Initial retaliation was meant to be held off for a few weeks but Abdul Muntaqin, feeling overwhelmed, made the unwise executive decision of sending more troops against the UNSC. Initially facing protest and opposition from his advisors and his people, Muntaqin was able to "persuade" them into following his orders. Ten miles away, in the southern mountain range, SAW forces attacked UNSC forces stationed there. Suprisingly, they were able to pull out a victory and destroy the base, killing many and imprisoning the rest. Result: Feeling loyalty sway toward the UNSC, Muntaqin formed the Saief Guard, an elite force meant to neutralize opposers of Muntaqin's rule. This attack was one of the first to lead to the demise of the SAW army. Operation: STREET SWEEPER Date: April 2nd - April 5th Location: Unabi Desert Summary: Admiral Carl Patterson, wanting to finally end the conflict on Set, prepared a new battle plan, Operation: STREET SWEEPER. The military operation was meant to flush the SAW forces out into the open, decimate them, and find Muntaqin's hiding place which they would bomb. Using the UNSC Philly as a decoy, Patterson was able to make SAW believe that the ship was resupplying a major and well defended base. The SAW armor and gunships were unleashed into the Unabi Desert where they met an unexpected force of Halycon-Cruisers. The Cruisers rained MAC fire on the SAW, crippling what little military the SAW had left. Then, the tracks left in the sand by the SAW tanks were traced back to a large SAW fortress which was bombed. The fortress didn't contain Muntaqin but it did house Ahmad Jabar and Gabriel Kazaq, who were instantly killed. Result: SAW was completely crippled by this point. With a scarcity of weapons, vehicles, and personnel, the SAW quickly began to disappear. The deaths of Jabar and Kazaq didn't make things any better. Losing two of SAW's greatest military commanders caused the fall of the SAW army but the birth of the guerrilla movement. On the other hand, with a lack of SAW forces, the UNSC began to build it's colony and work on building relations with the civilians. Battle of the Takir Desert Date: June 11th - June 15th Location: Takir Desert Summary: For weeks, UNSC convoys in the deserts of Set have been coming under attack by SAW guerrillas. With loss of supplies beginning to restrict the UNSC's ability to keep Set under control, swift action was necessary. The UNSC convoys were escorted by scorpions and warthogs while Hornets searched the desert for the SAW forces. Soon, Hornets began to disappear and it was evident that the SAW were moving swiftly and quietly to deal damage to the UNSC. The climax came when a large UNSC supply convoy, escorted by dozens of troops, was crossing the Takir Desert to provide supplies to the small villages and a UNSC base. Atleast 600 SAW guerrillas would attack the convoy, take out a few troops, and disappear into the desert again. For days, the UNSC were hindered and the convoy of 30 supply trucks was reduced to 4. Result: The SAW managed to take some of the UNSC supplies while depleting the UNSC's grip on the desert. Battle of Kadja Date: July 3rd - August 9th Location: Isis Mountains Summary: Striking while the iron was still hot from the Battle of Takir and other small battles over the weeks, SAW mobilized an attack on the remaining UNSC forces stationed in the Isis Mountains. Using makeshift combat vehicles and stolen UNSC warthogs, SAW rolled through the mountains, attacking every UNSC outpost they passed. Their knowledge of the mountains gave them an advantage in striking and disappearing, even with vehicles. In a last minute change by Muhammad Kareem, the commanding officer, the attack convoy changed directions and exited the mountain range to attack the large UNSC industrial town at the base of the range. The town, Kadja, was home to two UNSC production plants, 1,400 UNSC personnel, and 3,000 civilians. SAW attacked the town and managed to destroy both plants before retreating. Result: UNSC supplies were cut and SAW managed to take even more UNSC supplies during the attack. Raid of Facility-987 Date: September 1st - September 2nd Location: Upuaut Plains Summary: Facility-987 was one of the larger UNSC production plants on Set. Home to dozens of tanks, warthogs, and hornets, Facility-987 was watched by SAW for a long time. Finally, they decided to attack the planet after getting their hands on an EMP Bomb from Kadja. Waiting for the perfect sandstorm, the SAW guerrillas set the bomb off near Facility-987, shutting all communications down. During the sandstorm, masked SAW guerrillas swarmed the facility, killed UNSC troops guarding the plant, and began to take armor, vehicles and weaponry. The storm lasted for an entire day and in that time, SAW guerrillas managed to tie up civilia personnel, shut of defenses, and take billions of dollars worth of equipment. They managed to disappear before any UNSC personnel from the outside got to the plant. Result: SAW rebels now have billions of dollars worth of more advanced equipment to use. The success of the raid is enough to get news coverage and people from multiple UNSC colonies witness the aftermath, including URF spies. This causes Howard Graves to arrange a meeting with Muntaqin in which SAW and the URF become allies. For months, the UNSC is plagued by guerrilla tactics. 2502 Battle of Al-Kaham Date: February 9th - March 1st Location: Al-Kaham Summary: After months of being attacked by SAW and URF guerrillas and being destroyed by IEDs and RAARs, the UNSC is able to track enemy activity to the village of Al-Kaham. Xavier Fallon, commander of UNSC forces near the area, sent marines to the village. A dozen Scorpion tanks, ten Warthogs, and the 12th Infantry Platoon roll into the city only to be met by fire from URF and SAW troops. Within days, the UNSC broke through into the village and began weeding out the guerrillas, though it was much more difficult than they had thought. After a month, Fallon's forces were able to eradicate the guerrilla forces and liberate Al-Kaham while suffering minor casualties. Result: Another loss caused Muntaqin to make a strategic move and cut back on the ammount of forces he would use, forcing the URF to pick up slack and save SAW lives. Meanwhile, the UNSC had built up a stronger relationship with citizens. They were slowly winning over the citizens. Battle of Izra Date: March 25th - March 31st Location: Izra, Upuaut Plains Summary: The Battle of Izra began on March 25, 2502, when the UNSC launched an operation to drive the URF out of the Southern Upuaut Plains region in the city of Izra. UNSC forces faced heavy resistance from URF militia inside the city and the offensive stalled, requiring air and artillery support, eventually resulting in a stand-off. More than 1,000 casualties resulted in six days of heavy fighting. Result: Before the battle, Izra had become a lawless place with widespread violence, kidnappings, and assaults on women. By contrast, after the UNSC had gained control of the city, it was described as a "very safe" city with only the presence of troops as a sign of abnormality. Siege of Isis Date: April 4th - May 11th Location: Isis Mountains Summary: The Siege of Uprat was a blockade of the northeastern region of the Isis Mountains carried out by UNSC forces in an attempt to destroy the main power base of the URF in the area. During the period in which the blockade was established, many uprisings took place, more than likely by agents of the URF and possibly the SAW. Soon, the blockade had cut off supply lines into the mountains and the URF were severely crippled. What followed was a ten-day-long cat and mouse game into the mountains. Eventually, the URF forces were hunted down and destroyed. Result: The URF had become very weak by this attack. Much of their presence had disappeared from the Isis Mountains and the entire region. 2503 Battle of Tal Kamun Date: September 1st - September 18th Location: Tal Kamun, Upuaut Plains Summary: For months, the UNSC has faced even greater opposition from hostil forces. The Battle of Tal Kamun was a military offensive conducted by William Jefferson against URF and SAW hostiles iin the city of Tal Kamun, in response to the growing increase of insurgent attacks against UNSC positions in the area. The offensive was launched on September 1, in a military operation to destroy suspected guerrilla havens and base of operations in Tal Kamun. The initial fighting was heavy, but most of the city was secured on September 3. Although sporadic fighting and attacks would continue through most of September until the operation was declared finished on September 18. Result: The battle was a UNSC victory with much of the casualties being inflicted upon URF forces. This caused a slight falter in the SAW-URF alliance. Battle of the Upuaut Sandstorm Date: October 4th - October 7th Location: Upuaut Plains Summary: The UNSC had constructed a large base in the southern region of the Upuaut Plains. Home to hundreds of UNSC marines and a large armory, it was a target that Muntaqin has been looking at for atleast a year. Finally, after suffering another loss, Muntaqin was willing to make the bold decision to attack the base. Originally, he planned to convince the URF into attacking a nearby village, becoming a diversion. Then, a large sandstorm hit that reduced visibility to nearly zero. Muntaqin went ahead and sent in the last of his Ghosts to attack the fortress. Destroying the armory, the Ghosts managed to take out half of the base and began hunting down surviving marines. The UNSC was able to put up a small fight but SAW forces received minimal casualties. Result: UNSC influence was weakened throughout the Upuaut Plains. Battle of Surfeir Mountain Date: October 31st - November 4th Location: Surfeir Mountain, Isis Mountains Summary: The Battle of Surfeir Mountain was a military clash in Northern range of the Isis Mountains. Launched by the UNSC on October 31st. Prior to the battle, two thousand guerrillas were reported to be holding the mountain. In the days before the assault, the coalition secured the help of the village governor, Abdul Mullah, who had promised to inform the UNSC of guerrilla activity. The UNSC attacked the mountain on October 31st, using air strike after air strike. The air raids lasted until November 10th, when UNSC forces were sent into the mountain to deal with remaining guerrillas. Result: The crippling attack on the SAW and URF nearly depleted their resistance, even to the point of making Muntaqin find an alternate way of ending the war besides victory. Battle of Astarte Jungle Date: November 19th - December 1st Location: Astarte Jungle Summary: The Battle of the Astarte Jungle was the first ever battle in a Set jungle. UNSC forces had entered the jungle and began to build a base there. Being one of the largest jungles on the planet, Muntaqin and many others grew angry. Muntaqin used this to build up enough support to attack the base. Akbar Hamid and James Schitz, two guerrilla commanders, were in charge of the force sent to disrupt the UNSC's activity and hopefully allow the beasts of the jungle to deal with most of the UNSC. The attack went as planned and the UNSC was forced from the jungle. Result: The jungle fell from the UNSC's grip but more native species were discovered on the planet. Later in Set's history, some of these creatures will sell for vast ammounts of money. 2504 Battle of Nephthys Date: March 4th - May 19th Location: Nephthys Valley Summary: With only small skirmishes and minor firefights beginning to happen, it was evident that the war was coming to an end. Muntaqin prepared the last of the SAW armored division for one final attack against the UNSC in the Nephthys Valley. SAW attacked multiple outposts in the Nephthys Valley for months, playing a cat and mouse game with the UNSC. Soon, however, they were caught and destroyed. Result: SAW was nearly destroyed and had been classified by the UNSC as virtually no threat. The URF also received a massive body blow and contempated pulling out of Set and the alliance with SAW. Third Assault of Anubis Date: June 4th - July 30th Location: Anubis Summary: Out of frustration, Muntaqin decided to round up every last military unit at his disposal to attack Anubis in one final attack, which was strongly advised against by his Advisors. Able to get supporting forces from the URF, Muntaqin went ahead with his plan. For weeks, URF and SAW forces hammered away at UNSC forces in the city. As the battle carried on, however, many SAW lives were being lost. This lowered support for Muntaqin to an all time low as the military was already severely weakened. By August, SAW pulled out of the city again but the URF force was nearly eradicated. Result: The war drew even closer to an end as Muntaqin grew more desperate in his attempt to deal out damage to the UNSC. By this point, all of the Seti had lost fear of Muntaqin and became outspokenly opposed to the war. The End By August, the people of Set had become very outspoken against the war and Muntaqin's rule, even his own guards. His suicidal attempts to defeat the UNSC had cost far too many lives and would cost even more Seti lives if he wasn't stopped. That's why, on August 9th, Muntaqin was assassinated by his own personal bodyguards, gunned down with a suppressed weapon in his quarters. With Muntaqin out of the picture, many people wanted someone that they knew could bring the Seti from disaster and that someone was Muhyi Al Din Kamal. Kamal was able to bring an end to the war and sever ties with the URF. The URF didn't take this lightly and a short conflict began which, under Kamal's guidance, SAW won. Afterward, Kamal began extensive peace talks with the UNSC. Category:Battles